Gravedad
by EliACa
Summary: Cuando el peso de sus acciones hacen flaquear sus fuerzas: "'quiero ser feliz como la gente normal', le traicionó ese pensamiento con pesar, mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su trago, como intentando mitigar el dolor con el alcohol".


**Disclaimer:** No es mío, aunque no dejo de fantasear con que algún día llegue a serlo xD

**A/N:** Esto fue escrito para el challenge 03, en The Mentalist: Foro en Español; gracias a Gravity de John Mayer por la inspiración :D

* * *

**Gravedad**

Stefan era un buen amigo; de esos pocos que puede contar con los dedos de su mano, él forma parte del número reducido de personas, con quien ha hecho amistad en Sacramento, sacando a su equipo de trabajo en el CBI.

Se habían conocido prácticamente desde que llegó a la ciudad; le agradó su forma de ser sencilla y sin complicaciones, su conversación fluida y esos consejos que nunca le pide, pero que valora en gran medida, por ser imparciales y sabios. Además, Stefan es uno de los pocos, que puede vencerle en una partida de ajedrez. Por su parte, Jane se ganó su amistad, cuando en algún punto le ayudó a dejar de fumar, también cuando compartió con él algunos trucos en los juegos de mesa y cuando le ayudó a mejorar el swing con el bate a su hijo de 10 años; esos pequeños detalles que generan momentos significativos; pero sobre todo, Stefan empezó a consolidar su amistad con el consultor, cuando descubrió que a pesar de toda la desgracia que el rubio arrastraba de su pasado; era un buen hombre con las mejores intenciones de ayudar a otros de forma desinteresada; como los héroes, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Stefan es dueño de un pequeño bar cercano al motel donde habita Jane, así que no fue extraño que hayan coincidido, ya que cuando el consultor recién llegó a Sacramento, era un cliente asiduo, quien solitario en la barra, pretendía arrancarse el alma a punta de tragos. Stefan hacía de administrador del lugar y al mismo tiempo cubría algunos turnos como bartender, lo que le permitió iniciar conversaciones con Jane.

Había tanta confianza entre esos dos, que Stefan le había ofrecido a Jane entrar y quedarse, cuando lo necesitara, las noches de los lunes en el bar (el día de la semana en que permanecía cerrado por cuestiones de mantenimiento); Jane en todos esos años, había aceptado algunas veces esa oferta; lo hacía cuando necesitaba de un lugar solitario para huir -o a veces- reunirse con sus fantasmas.

Esa noche era una de esas; no debería, era extraño porque tenía que ser una especial; sin embargo, sus pensamientos caprichosos y la nostalgia que le invadía desde hace unos días le traicionaron; quizás era por la calidez del lugar que contrastaba con la permanente lluvia que acechaba afuera, tal vez eran las tenues luces amarillas que medio iluminaban el lugar o probablemente se debía a la música de fondo, que él mismo había escogido; en todo caso allí estaba, perdido en los laberintos de su mente, dialogando con cada idea y sintiendo pena por sí mismo. Stefan le había dado las llaves y había desaparecido horas antes; por lo que tenía el lugar a su entera disposición.

_Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

"Ser un maldito, no es trabajo fácil"; pensaba, "requiere constancia por un lado, y por el otro, no sentir debilidad por las personas; en estos momentos me estoy quedando sin la primera condición; y de la segunda; bueno, no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo...", se decía a sí mismo, mientras acariciaba el vaso rebosado de whisky que sostenía entre sus manos.

Hace ocho años, luego de salir del centro de salud en el que estuvo internado, había prometido vengarse por la muerte de su familia; desde ese entonces y hasta ahora, nadie podía señalarle el no intentar cumplir con su misión; maquinaba planes, pasaba horas leyendo expedientes, dormía poco y se obsesionaba mucho; día con día, mostraba al mundo su mejor sonrisa, ofrecía su ingenio en la resolución de los casos, se involucraba y comprometía con su trabajo, ya que era el paliativo perfecto para calmar sus pesares y para entretenerse de los miserables tormentos que le acompañaban siempre.

Lo triste de todo, es que se había obligado a ser un maldito con la gente que valía la pena en su vida y lo peor, es que era bueno en ello; hizo peligrar carreras, causó dolor con tal de conseguir información, había sido egoísta al no considerar los sentimientos de los otros; y lo más cumbre es que había alimentado un sentimiento sin poder tomar las riendas en ello.

Sacó ventaja de sus largos años de estafador para ser el mejor de los hipócritas. Debía serlo, porque sabía que toda persona a quien permitiera entrar por completo en su vida, correría peligro; "todo el que se me acerca, le pasan cosas malas", pensaba mientras veía las gotas de la lluvia deslizarse por una de las ventanas del bar. "Sin embargo, no he ganado nada", seguía martirizándose con sus pensamientos; el saldo siempre resultaba en negativo, John el Rojo seguía llevando la delantera; incluso sentía que ahora estaba peor, porque a pesar de todos sus intentos por contener sus emociones, parecía que el bastardo podía leer a la perfección su alma, sus debilidades, sus anhelos y temores.

Nada había valido la pena; había sido un maldito en vano.

_Dream of ways to throw it all away_

Entonces había momentos como los de esa noche, en los que sentía que el peso de sus decisiones, de sus acciones y de su pasado superaba sus fuerzas; "quiero ser feliz como la gente normal", le traicionó ese pensamiento con pesar, mientras tomaba un largo sorbo de su trago, como intentando mitigar el dolor con el alcohol. A pesar de todo, Patrick Jane era un ser humano, por lo que debajo de todas sus determinaciones, muy en el fondo y enterrado, palpitaba ese deseo por mandar todo al carajo y empezar de nuevo.

Aún recuerda aquella vez cuando soñó en que ella sostenía un hijo suyo entre sus brazos mientras le sonreía y le miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, se sentía en el cielo; recuerda que despertó esa mañana sonriendo como tonto, también que estuvo unos minutos más en la cama fantaseando con que le hacía el amor y que rebosaban de felicidad al saberse juntos; pero unos cuantos minutos después, agonizaba en la amargura de pensar que traicionaba la memoria de su esposa e hija fallecidas; ¿cómo podía pensar en ser feliz cuando ni siquiera había cumplido su promesa?

En este punto está cansado de perseguir y ser perseguido. Está agotado de ser lo que ha sido hasta ahora; pero sobre todo, está harto de sostener el peso del infierno en que se ha convertido su vida; y aunque muchas veces ha tenido sus momentos de inseguridad, es hasta ahora en que está considerando seriamente, en dejarlo caer, en dejar de nadar contra la corriente o de luchar contra la gravedad, quizás Richard Hill haya ayudado un poco a ello.

_Tres días antes_

_- El caso lo dirijo yo Jane, así que se hará lo que yo diga y punto –el corpulento hombre dijo sin rodeos y alzando la voz, dejando en evidencia su irritación con el consultor-._

_- ¡Oh vamos Richard! Deberías tener un poco más de pantalones y arriesgarte de una vez por todas; si es que quieres atrapar al asesino –respondió Jane-; ahora entiendo por qué diriges la unidad con menos casos cerrados en el CBI; con esa mente estrecha no llegarás muy lejos_

_- Hijo de p… -se contuvo el agente mientras se acomodaba el traje-; mira, yo tampoco estoy contento de trabajar contigo; pero fue idea del director el que te rotaras por los otros equipos para que conociéramos tus enfoques de trabajo, así que ya me has dado tus opiniones y paso de ellas, no tienes que esforzarte más ¿ok?_

_- Claro que sí –respondió sonriente Jane-, mientras más rápido cerremos el caso, más rápido termino mi rotación y vuelvo con Lisbon._

_- No entiendo como ella te soporta –se quejó Hill mientras meneaba la cabeza-._

_- Simple –dijo con autosuficiencia Jane-, le doy resultados, le gustan los retos. Por eso nunca se fijó en ti Richard –el agente miró con sorpresa a Jane-._

_- ¿De qué demonios hablas? –Preguntó sonrojándose-._

_- Ohh vamos, no tienes de que avergonzarte; sé lo que sientes por ella, se nota cuando la miras. No te culpo, ¿quién no se enamoraría de Lisbon?_

_- Ni una sola palabra –amenazó el hombre luego de un rato-._

_- Mis labios están sellados –sonrió Jane-, venga ya, vamos a atrapar a nuestro asesino, te prometo que no te arrepentirás._

_Hill dudó un poco, pero decidió por esta vez, actuar según la sugerencia de Jane; así que momentos después, estaban en el vehículo, esperando a que el sospechoso en turno mordiera el anzuelo._

_- Tienes suerte Jane –confesó de pronto Hill-._

_- ¿Perdón?_

_- La tienes a tu lado –dijo el hombre con un dejo de tristeza-, ella te sigue, te apoya y en general, parece estar feliz junto a ti; siendo sincero, a veces me das un poco de envidia._

_Jane no respondió a ello._

_Oh twice as much ain't twice as good_

"No Richard, no tengo suerte; tenerla a mi lado no significa que sea doblemente bueno", por fin pudo responder al agente, o mejor dijo, responderse a sí mismo, allí sentado en una esquina del bar.

Era algo masoquista se decía, tenerla tan cerca y no poder ser pleno con ella; el tener que callar todo lo que quisiera decirle o el tener que reunir todas las fuerzas para no robarle un beso; cuántas veces ha rozado intencionalmente sus manos con las suyas para saciar un poco su ansiedad de tocarla; ha perdido la cuenta de los momentos en que ha fingido dormir en el sofá de su oficina sólo por tener la excusa de respirar su aroma, de escuchar su tarareo o simplemente de esperar la oportunidad en que ella le despierte para despedirse. Era patético vivir así.

Sí John el Rojo sabía de sus sentimientos hacía ella; sí el asesino era consciente de que para él, ella era lo más importante, entonces ¿por qué seguirla apartando? ¿Por qué no aprovechar la suerte de tenerla a su lado e intentar ser feliz como la gente normal? ¿Debería rendirse, olvidar su venganza personal y sólo ayudar a atrapar al maldito para que el sistema judicial se haga cargo de él? En estos momentos, solo sabe que está cansado, que sus rodillas flaquean y que quiere un cambio en su vida; es lo único que tiene claro.

- Esta noche tu silencio es distinto.

Su voz le sacó de sus cavilaciones, giró el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada; ella le sonreía mientras lo examinaba con detenimiento.

- ¿Cómo qué distinto? –Le preguntó con intriga-.

- No lo sé, no sabría explicarte –dijo Lisbon en medio de un suspiro-, hacemos esto muy a menudo; en la oficina mientras trabajamos, en un restaurante comiendo, en el auto haciendo una guardia, en el ático del CBI viendo el tower bridge, en fin, nos hacemos compañía por horas, en donde la mayoría del tiempo estamos sin decirnos nada; realmente es reconfortante, me agrada de verdad; pero hoy estás distinto. No lo sé.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un momento, hasta que Jane sonrió y volteó su rostro para tomar otro trago de whisky.

- ¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó ella con suavidad-.

- Dime, ¿desde cuándo me lees con tanta facilidad? –Le respondió él con otra pregunta. Lisbon sonrió-.

- Han pasado 8 años desde que nos conocimos, eres totalmente transparente para mí -dijo ella orgullosa y con una expresión de victoria en su rostro-.

Sonrieron. Esa noche tenía que ser especial; Jane por primera vez llevaba a Lisbon al bar. Dos horas antes y luego de presentarlos, Stefan se despidió, por lo que Jane y Lisbon se habían quedado solos en el lugar compartiendo unos tragos, escuchando música y viendo caer la lluvia a través de los cristales de las ventanas. Tal vez era la calidez del lugar o las luces tenues, pero lo que realmente lo había llevado a tantas reflexiones, era que estaba allí con ella, convenciéndose a sí mismo de tomar una decisión determinante en su vida y hacérsela saber; al fin y al cabo, dependía de la respuesta de ella para saber si ese cambio que tanto anhelaba sería posible.

- Soy afortunado –le dijo luego de unos segundos-, eres la luz y estás a mi lado.

- ¿Te estás sirviendo de lo mismo que yo estoy tomando? –Le dijo ella mientras fruncía el ceño. Jane soltó una pequeña carcajada-.

Sin responderle, se levantó y se dirigió a la rockola, introdujo una moneda y seleccionó una canción; la música empezó a sonar suavemente.

_Gravity is working against me_

_And gravity wants to bring me down_

_Whoa I'll never know what makes this man_

_With all the love that his heart can stand_

_Dream of ways to throw it all away_

Jane se acercó nuevamente a ella y le extendió su mano.

- Baila conmigo –le dijo dedicándole una mirada profunda que podría desarmarle en cuestión de segundos. Ella aceptó mientras le sonreía con picardía; caminaron hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar-.

Jane acarició su espalda hasta posar su mano en el punto más bajo de ésta, entonces acortó el espacio que había entre sus cuerpos y aspiro con descaro el aroma de su cuello; Lisbon cerró los ojos, se dejó reposar por completo en él, mientras correspondía a su abrazo y se dejaba llevar a través de la melodía.

Allí en silencio y escuchando la canción, ella dedujo el por qué de su actitud, pero sobre todo, lo que le había querido decir hace un momento atrás. Sonrió.

_Just keep me where the light is_

_Just keep me where the light is_

_C'mon keep me where the light is_

_C'mon keep me where the light is_

_Oh... where the light is!_


End file.
